1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device capable of detecting an external proximity object, and more particularly, to a display device with a touch detection function capable of detecting an external proximity object approaching from the outside based on a change in a capacitance and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch detection device, which is referred to as a so-called touch panel, capable of detecting an external proximity object has been attracting attention. The touch panel is used for a display device with a touch detection function which is mounted on or integrated into the display device such as a liquid-crystal display device. The display device with a touch detection function displays various button images and the like on the display device, and this allows input of information using the touch panel instead of normal mechanical buttons. The display device with a touch detection function having such a touch panel does not require an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad. Therefore, in addition to computers, the use thereof tends to increase also in portable information terminals such as mobile phones.
Examples of the touch detection device include an optical-type touch detection device, a resistive-type touch detection device, and a capacitive-type touch detection device. The capacitive-type touch detection device used for a mobile terminal or so has a comparatively simple structure and is capable of achieving low power consumption. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5439060 (JP-5439060) describes a capacitive touch panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-22148 (JP-A-2012-22148) describes pixels in each of which sub-pixels representing the same color are arrayed in a direction along a scan line.
When the display device with a touch detection function described in JP-5439060 is to be applied to the display device described in JP-A-2012-22148, resistance of a drive electrode that supplies a drive signal affects a time constant of a waveform of the drive signal, and this may therefore exert an influence on the accuracy of touch detection. For this reason, an auxiliary wiring having a low resistance may be added in order to reduce a connection resistance. However, because the auxiliary wiring of a metal material is less translucent than a material of the drive electrode, an aperture ratio may become less due to the restriction of the array of the sub-pixels described in JP-A-2012-22148.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can reduce an influence on an aperture ratio and improve accuracy of touch detection.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can reduce a connection resistance of a selection switch for selecting a drive electrode to be supplied with a drive signal, and can narrow a frame.